wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Cezar Kaskabel/T.2/03
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Cezar Kaskabel Na łasce morskich bałwanów. Czytelnik wie teraz, jakie było położenie rozbitków d. 28 października. Czy mogli jeszcze łudzić się co do oczekującego ich losu, lub mieć jakąkolwiek nadzieję? Płynąć przez cieśninę Berynga, mogli widzieć w dostaniu się do południowego prądu jedyną nadzieję dostania się do wybrzeży azyatyckich; tymczasem teraz prąd północny unosił ich na otwarte morze. Skoro ich lodowiec skierowywał się ku Oceanowi Lodowatemu, to co z nim się stanie, jeżeli się nie roztopi i oprze się wstrząśnieniom, jakie go jeszcze czekają ? Czy dostanie się do brzegów jakiego lądy biegunowego ? Pędzony kilkaset mil przez wiatry wschodnie wówczas panujące, czy nie zatrzyma się aż u wybrzeży Spitzbergów lub Nowaja Zemla ? A w tym wypadku, nawet po niewypowiedzianych trudach, czy wędrowcy dostaną się do lądy stałego ? Pan Sergiusz zastanawiał się nad następstwami takich przypuszczeń i rozmawiał o nich z p. Kaskabelem i Janem, rozglądając się po mglistym widnokręgu. – Moi przyjaciele, – powiedział, – jesteśmy niewątpliwie we wielkiem niebezpieczeństwie, gdyż lodowiec ten każdej chwili może popękać; z drugiej zaś strony nie ma sposobu opuszczenia go. – Czy to największe niebezpieczeństwo, jakie nam grozi ? – zapytał się p. Kaskabel. – Na razie tak. Ale kiedy temperatura się obniży, to niebezpieczeństwo się zmniejszy może i zniknie zupełnie. O tej zaś porze roku i na tej szerokości geograficznej, wysoki obecne stan temperatury nie może potrwać dłużej niż parę dni. – Masz pan słuszność, p. Sergiusz, – rzekł Jan. – Ale jeżeli ta bryła lodu się ostoi, to dokąd popłynie ? – Wedle mego zdania daleko popłynąć nie może i przyczepi się do jakiegoś pola lodowego. Wtedy, skoro tylko morze należycie zamarznie, starać się będziemy dostać na ląd stały i dalej wędrować. – A cóż uczynimy, nie mając już koni? – zawołał p. Kaskabel. – Ach, biedne moje konie, biedne moje konie! Panie Sergiuszu, szlachetne te zwierzęta! To jakoby istoty z naszego kółka; a wszystko to stało się z mojej winy! Nie można było pocieszyć Kaskabela. Serce jego było przepełnione boleścią. Robił sobie wyty, że sprowadził te katastrofę. Kazać koniom pieszo przebywać cieśninę! Czy słyszał kto kiedy o czemś podobnem! I więcej myślał o starych rumakach, aniżeli o przykrem położeniu, w jakie popadnięto w skutek ich utraty. – Tak, pośród okoliczności w jakich się znajdujemy w skutek tej odwilży, szkoda to niepowetowana, – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Mniejsza o to, że my mężczyźni narażeni będziemy na przykrości i trudy wynikające z tej utraty. ale co uczyni pani Kaskabel, co uczynią Kajeta i Napoleona, które przecież dziećmi są jeszcze, kiedy porzucimy „Pięknego Wędrowca”… – Porzucić go! – zawołał Kaskabel. – Będziemy musieli, ojcze! – Rzeczywiście, – zawołał p. Kaskabel, grożąc własną pięścią sobie samemu, – było to kuszenie Opatrzności wybierać się w taką podróż! Obierać taka drogę, aby powrócić do Europy! – Nie popadaj pan w taką rozpacz, mój przyjacielu, – perswadował p. Sergiusz. – Spojrzyjmy śmiało w oczy niebezpieczeństwu. To jedyna droga do przezwyciężenia go. – Tak, ojcze, – dodał Jan: – co się stało, to już się nie odstanie, a my wszyscy przecie zgodziliśmy się, aby się stało. Niechże ojciec nie robi sobie wyrzutów za brak przezorności i odzyska dawne swe zaufanie w gwiazdę pomyślną! Ale wszelkie te pocieszenia nie pomogły wiele; p. Kaskabel był przygnębiony; jego pewność siebie, wrodzone jego filozoficzne usposobienie doznały groźnego ciosu. Tymczasem p. Sergiusz używał wszelkich środków, jakimi rozporządzał, swego kompasu marynarskiego różnych punktów stałych, które sobie zapamiętał i co tylko się dało, ażeby oznaczyć kierunek prądu. Na tych obserwacyach spędził wszystkie godziny, w czasie których światło dzienne nieco rozjaśnia widnokrąg w tej szerokości geograficznej. A nie było to łatwe tam, gdzie różne oznaki ciągle się zmieniały. Po za cieśniną morze wydawało się otwarte na daleką przestrzeń. Widocznie podczas tej temperatury anormalnej podbiegunowe pole lodowe wcale się jeszcze nie utworzyło. Jeżeli tak się wydawało przez parę dni, to stało się to dlatego, że bryły lodowe płynące na północ i na południe pod wpływem obu prądów, napotkały się wązkiej tej części morza pomiędzy obu stałymi lądami. Na podstawie rozlicznych swych obliczeń, p. Sergiusz sądził, iż może stwierdzić stanowczo, że płyną wyraźnie w kierunku północno zachodnim. Niewątpliwie stało się to dlatego, że prąd Berynga, otarłszy się o wybrzeże sybiryjskie po odparciu prądu Kamczatki, zakreślał, opuszczając cieśninę Berynga, obszerną krzywiznę wzdłuż równoleżnika koła biegunowego. Równocześnie p. Sergiusz mógł skonstatować, że wiatr, jeszcze ciągle bardzo gwałtowny, dął wprost z południowego wschodu. Tylko na chwilę zakręcił się na południe; pochodziło to z położenia obu lądów; teraz zaś, na morzu otwartem, odzyskał dawne kierunek. Skoro stwierdzono ten stan rzeczy, p. Sergiusz powrócił do Cezara Kaskabela i powiedział mu wprost, że pośród takich okoliczności nic pomyślniejszego ich spotkać nie mogło. Pomyślna ta stosunkowo wieść przywróciła nieco spokój umysłowi głowy rodziny. – Tak, – powiedział, – to szczęście jeszcze, że poruszamy się w kierunku, w którym pragnęliśmy podróż odbywać. Ale jakie to kołowanie nas oczekuje! Mój Boże, jakie kołowanie! Przyjaciel nasi wzięli się do jak najlepszego urządzenia się na wypadek, gdyby ich pobyt na pływającej wysepce długo miał potrwać. Przedewszystkiem postanowiono, że zamieszkają nadal w „Pięknym Wędrowcu”, mniej już narażonym na przewrócenie się na bok, gdy z wiatrem podróżowali. Kornelia, Kajeta i Napoleona mogły teraz powrócić do zajęć gospodarskich i zajrzeć do kuchni, zupełnie zaniedbanej od dwudziestu czterech godzin. Wkrótce tez przygotowano posiłek, wszyscy usiedli przy stole, a chociaż tym razem nie rozmawiano przy jedzeniu tak wesoło, jak w dawnych czasach, to przecież wszyscy nieco przyszli do siebie po przykrych przejściach od chwili wyjazdu z wyspy Dyomeda. Tak się dzień zakończył. Gwałtowność wichru nie ustawała. Powietrze roiło się teraz od ptaków, petrelów, ptarmiganów i innych, zwanych słusznie kuryerami burz. Nie zmieniło się też położenie w dniach 29, 30 i 31 października. Wiatr zatrzymując swój kierunek, nie zmieniał stanu atmosfery. Pan Sergiusz starannie zbadał wielkość i kształt lodowca. Miał on postać nieregularnego trapezoidu, trzysta pięćdziesiąt do czterechset stóp długiego i około stu stóp szerokiego. Trapezoid ten, wznoszący się na dobre pół sążnia ponad wodę, ku środkowi nieco był wypuklejszy. Na jego powierzchni nie można było dostrzedz żadnego zarysowania, chociaż niekiedy dawało się słyszeć jakieś stłumione trzeszczenie. Zdawało się przeto, że przynajmniej dotychczas bałwany i wicher wcale go nie uszkodziły. Nie bez znacznych trudności zaciągnięto „Pięknego Wędrowca” ku środkowi. Tam przy pomocy palców i sznurów używanych do rozbijania namiotów popodpierano go tak, ażeby nie groziło mu przewrócenie. Najwięcej niepokojącemi jeszcze były wstrząśnienia, którym podlegali przy spotkaniach z olbrzymimi lodowcami, które pędziły z różną szybkością, dostając się do różnych prądów, lub obracały się w około własnej osi, kiedy się dostawały do wirów. Niektóre z nich, piętnaście do dwudziestu stóp wysokie, pędziły wprost na nich, jakoby chciały się wedrzeć na okręt nieprzyjacielski. Widziano je zdaleka, spostrzegano ich zbliżanie się, – ale nie było sposobu ich wyminięcia. Niektóre z nich przewracały się z głośnym pluskiem, kiedy zmiana ich punktu ciężkości naruszał ich równowagę; kiedy zaś następowało spotkanie, to zwykle było przerażające. Wstrząśnienie nieraz tak było gwałtowne, że gdyby temu ile możności nie zapobiegano, to wewnątrz rydwanu wszystkoby się pogruchotało. Ustawicznie groziło im nagle rozbicie się bryły. Dlatego ilekrotnie oznajmiono zbliżanie się wielkiej bryły, p. Sergiusz i jego towarzysze gromadzili się w około „Pięknego Wędrowca” i trzymali się za ręce. Jan starał się stanąć zawsze przy Kajecie. Ze wszystkich niebezpieczeństw najgorszem im się wydawało prawdopodobieństwo uniesienia przez dwa różne odłamy bryły w strony przeciwne; rozumie się też, że bezpieczniejszymi byli w środkowej części lodowca, gdzie lód był grubszy, aniżeli bliżej brzegów. Nocą p. Sergiusz i Kaskabel, Jan i Clovy, na przemian straż utrzymywali i natężali wszystkie zmysły, ażeby czuwać nad swoją wysepką pośród tych ciemności, niekiedy przerywanych ukazywaniem się olbrzymich białych postaci przesuwających się jak gigantyczne duchy. Chociaż powietrze zapełnione bywało mgłą, spędzaną ustawicznie przez wicher nieustający, to przecież księżyc, krążący nisko po widnokręgu, przebijał ja bladymi swymi promieniami i można było góry lodowe dostrzedz w pewnej odległości. Na pierwszy krzyk stojącego na straży, wszyscy zrywali się na nogi i oczekiwali rezultatu spotkania. Często kierunek zbliżania się nieprzyjaciela zmieniał się i przepływał on obok; czasem jednakowoż wydarzało się spotkanie, a wstrząśnienie naprężało lipy i osuwało żerdzie podtrzymujące „Pięknego Wędrowca”. Wtedy wydawało się, jakoby wszystko druzgotało się w kawałki; za ocalenie z niebezpieczeństwa zawsze dziękowania Bogu. Temperatura zaś utrzymywała się wbrew wszelkim rekordom. Morze to, nie zamarznięte jeszcze w pierwszym tygodniu listopada! Żegluga możliwa jeszcze w tych okolicach kilka stopni ponad kołem biegunowem! Szczególna to istotnie była fatalność! Gdybyż to jeszcze jaki opóźniony statek wracający z połowu wielorybów ukazał się niezbyt daleko! Danoby jakieś sygnały, zwróconoby jego uwagę kilku wystrzałami. Zebrawszy rozbitków, mógłby ich zawieźć do jakiego portu na wybrzeżu amerykańskiem, do Victorii, San Francisco, San Diego, lub też na wybrzeże azyatyckie do Petropawłowska lub Ochocka. Ale nie pojawił się żaden żagiel! Nic prócz pływających gór lodowych! Nic, prócz niezmierzonego pustego morza, zagrodzonego od północy nieprzebytym wałem ludu! Na szczęście jeszcze nie trzeba było obawiać się, – chyba w wielce nieprawdopodobnym wypadku, że niezwykła ta temperatura dłużej potrwa, – iż zabraknie żywności, chociażby mieli tak płynąć przez kilka tygodni. W oczekiwaniu długiej podróży przez rozległe obszary Azyi, gdzie niełatwo byłoby zaopatrywać się we wiktuały, zaopatrzyli się obficie w prezerwy, mąkę, ryż, tłuszcz itp. Nie potrzebowali też już troszczyć się o paszę dla koni, niestety! Istotnie, gdyby Vermont i Gladiator dotychczas pozostały przy życiu, to jakież dawanoby im teraz pożywienie? W dniach 2, 3, 4, 5 i 6 listopada nie zaszło nic nowego, tylko wiatr nieco zwolniał i zwracał się cokolwiek na północ. Światło dzienne trwało tylko dwie godziny, co zwiększało grozę położenia. Pomimo bezustannych obserwacyi p. Sergiusza, stawało się rzeczą bardzo trudną oznaczać kierunek płynięcia; a że nie można było śledzić go na mapie, przeto już nie wiedziano, gdzie się znajdowano. Dnia 7 listopada jednakowoż odkryto pewien punkt stały, rozpoznano go i z niejaką dokładnością oznaczono. Dnia tego, około godziny 11, właśnie kiedy blade promienie świtu rozjaśniły okolicę, p. Sergiusz i Jan, w towarzystwie Kajety, udali się na przednią część lodowca. Pomiędzy przyrządami sztukmistrza znajdował się także przypadkowo wcale niezły teleskop, przez który Clovy wieśniakom zwykł był pokazywać równik, odznaczony nitką przeciągniętą w poprzek soczewki albo mieszkańców księżyca, których przedstawiały owady włożone do lunety, zabrał go ze sobą i próbował teraz przezeń odkryć jaki kawałek lądu w przestrzeni ich otaczającej. Przez kilka minut rozglądał się po widnokręgu bardzo starannie, kiedy Kajeta, wskazując na północ, rzekła: – Zdaje mi się, panie Sergiuszu, że tam coś spostrzegam! Czy to nie góra jaka? – Góra? – odrzekł Jan. – O nie, to prawdopodobnie tylko góra lodowa! Zwrócił teleskop w kierunku wskazywanym przez dziewczynę. – Kajeta ma jednak słuszność! – rzekł prawie w tejże chwili. Podał lunetę p. Sergiuszowi, który w tymże kierunku ją zwrócił. – Rzeczywiście tak jest, – powiedział, – a nawet góra wcale wysoka. Kajeta wcale się nie omyliła. Przy dalszem rozglądaniu się, przekonano się, że jest jakiś ląd na północ w odległości jakich szesnastu do ośmnastu mil. Był to fakt nadzwyczaj ważny. – Ażeby mieć na sobie wyniosłość tak znaczną, ląd musi być znacznej rozciągłości, – zauważył Jan. – Zapewne, Janie, – odrzekł p. Sergiusz, – a kiedy powrócimy do „Pięknego Wędrowca:, to musimy poszukać go na mapie. To nam dozwoli oznaczyć nasze położenie. – Janie, mnie się wydaje, że dym wychodzi z góry, – powiedziała Kajeta. – Być może zatem, że to wulkan! – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Tak jest, nie ma wątpliwości! – zawołał Jan, przyglądając się uważnie przez teleskop, – dym można widzieć dokładnie! Ale światło dzienne już bladło i nawet przy pomocy szkieł powiększających, wkrótce niepodobna było rozeznać kształtów góry. Godzinę później jednakowoż, kiedy już całkiem było ciemno, pobłyski światła dały się dostrzedz w kierunku, który zaznaczono rysą na powierzchni lodowca. – Pójdźmy teraz rozpatrzeć się na mapie, – rzekł p. Sergiusz. Wszyscy troje wrócili do obozu. Jan wyszukał w atlasie mapę okolic podbiegunowych poza cieśniną Berynga i można było dojść do wniosków następujących. Jak już p. Sergiusz przedtem był zauważył, prąd płynąc najprzód w kierunku północnym, skierowywał się na północny zachód około sto pięćdziesiąt mil poza cieśniną, a ich lodowiec płynąc w tym kierunku przez kilka dni znaczną już przebył przestrzeń i chodziło o przekonanie się, czyli są jakie lądy na północny zachód od niego. I istotnie, w odległości jakich dwudziestu mil od lądu stałego, na mapie odznaczoną była wielka wyspa, której geografowie nadali nazwę wyspy Wrangla, a której północne brzegi bardzo niejasno tylko są odznaczone. Było istotnie rzeczą bardzo prawdopodobną, że lodowiec z nią się zetknie, jeżeli prąd unosić go będzie dalej przez szeroki kanał oddzielający wyspę od wybrzeża Syberyi. Pan Sergiusz nie wątpił, że była to istotnie Wrangla, którą dostrzegli. Pomiędzy dwoma jej przylądkami na południowem wybrzeżu, tj. przylądkiem Hawan a przylądkiem Tomasza, znajduje się wulkan czynny, już odznaczony na nowszych mapach. Był to niewątpliwie wulkan odkryty przez Kajetę, którego wybuch dostrzeżono przy schyłku dnia. Łatwo teraz było rozpoznać drogę przebytą przez lodowiec od chwili opuszczenia cieśniny Berynga. Zakreśliwszy łuk odpowiedni do kształtu lądu stałego, przepłynął koło przylądka Serdze Kamen, zatoki Kolinczyna, cyplu Wankarem, przylądka północnego, potem dostał się do cieśniny Długiej, oddzielającej wyspę Wrangla od kraju Czukczów. Niepodobna było przewidzieć, dokąd jeszcze lodowiec się dostanie, kiedy przepłynie Cieśninę Długą. Niepokoiło p. Sergiusza bardzo, że ku północy na mapie już innego lądu nie było widać; lód tylko pokrywał olbrzymią tę przestrzeń, której punktem środkowym jest biegun północny. Jedyną nadzieją, jaka im pozostawała, było, że morze przecież zupełnie zamarznie na nadejściem większego mrozy, – co przecież musiało już wkrótce nastąpić już przed kilku tygodniami. Wtedy nasi wędrowcy osiedliby na polu lodowem, a idąc na południe, mogliby próbować dostać się do wybrzeży sybiryjskich. Jednakowoż będą przymuszeni opuścić „Pięknego Wędrowca”, nie posiadając zaprzęgu; a co z nimi się stanie, jeżeli będą mieli do przebycia wielką bardzo przestrzeń? Tymczasem wiatr jeszcze dął gwałtownie od wschodu, chociaż już nie miał charakteru huraganu dni ubiegłych. Morze jeszcze było bardzo wzburzone, a olbrzymie bałwany z głośnym rykiem rozbijały się o boki płynącego lodowca; nieraz zaś rozcięte krańcem bryły rozlewały się po jej powierzchni, lub tak nią wstrząsały, że drżała cała, jakoby miała się rozpęknąć. Nadto olbrzymie te bałwany, dochodząc niekiedy aż do rydwanu, zagrażały porwaniem każdego, który nie był wewnątrz. Dlatego zarządzono stosowne środki ostrożności na radę p. Sergiusza. Ponieważ w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia listopada śnieg padał dosyć obficie, przeto łatwo było usypać rodzaj wału, w tylnej części lodowca, ażeby go ubezpieczyć przeciw bałwanom, które najczęściej oń uderzały z tyłu. Każdy wziął udział w robocie, a kiedy śnieg należycie udeptany i ubity nagromadził się na wysokość i grubość pięciu do sześciu stóp i stał się dosyć twa, to stanowił przeszkodę dla gwałtowności fal, które rozbiwszy się, opryskiwały tylko szczyt jego. Był to rodzaj barykady ustawionej na rufie uszkodzonego okrętu. Kiedy oddawano się tej pracy, Sander i Napoleona nie mogli się powstrzymać od obrzucania się śnieżnemi kulami, i często też grzbiet Clovy’ego za cel obierali. A chociaż niebardzo to odpowiednia była pora do takiej zabawy, p. Kaskabel nie łajał zbyt ostro, z wyjątkiem jednego wypadku, kiedy kula, chybiwszy celu, padła na kapelusz p. Sergiusza. – Który to nicpoń…? – nie miał czasu skończyć. – To ja, tatusiu… – rzekła Napoleona mocno skonfundowana. – Ach, ty dziewczyno niegodziwa! – zawołał Kaskabel. – Czy pan jej wybaczy, p. Sergiuszu? – Daj pan dziecku pokój, panie Kaskabel. – rzekł p. Sergiusz. – Niechże tu przyjdzie i mnie pocałuje za karę. I na tem się skończyło. Nie tylko w tylnej części lodowca wał taki usypano, ale wkrótce także samego „Pięknego Wędrowca” otoczono wałem lodu dla ochrony podczas gdy koła jego, zapełnione lodem aż do osi, zupełnie uczyniły go nieruchomym. Wewnątrz tego wału dochodzącego do wysokości galeryjki, pozostawiono wązkie przejście, dozwalające obchodzić rydwan w około. Można było sądzić, że był to okręt zimujący pośród lodowców, którego tułów ubezpieczono kirasem śniegu dla ochrony przed śniegiem i falami. Jeżeli tylko sama bryła się ostoi, to nasi rozbitkowie nie potrzebowali już niczego obawiać się ze strony bałwanów i pośród takich warunków mogli może czekać, dopókiby zima podbiegunowa zupełnie nie zapanowała nad temi okolicami północnemi. Ale wtedy, gdy czas ten nadejdzie, będą musieli wybrać się ku lądowi stałemu! Będą musieli wybrać się ku lądowi stałemu! Będą musieli opuścić ten dom na kołach, który woził ich wzdłuż i wszerz Nowego Świata i w którym znajdowali schronienie tak wygodne i bezpieczne! Pozostawiony pomiędzy lodowcami Morza Lodowatego, „Piękny Wędrowiec” kiedyś zniknie, gdy roztopią się lody za nadejściem pory letniej. Myśląc o tem Cezar Kaskabel, który zazwyczaj na wszystko zapatrywał się różowo, wznosił ramiona ku niebu, narzekał na swe nieszczęście, robił sobie wyrzuty za wszystkie te przypadki, i zapominał, że spowodowali je właściwie owi łotrzy, którzy go obrabowali w wąwozach Sierry Nevady i mieli na sumieniu wszystko, co go potem spotkało. Nadaremnie wtedy starała się Kornelia rozpraszać jego myśli ponure, co czyniła najprzód łagodnem przekonywaniem , a potem surowszemi upomnieniami. Nadaremnie dzieci jego i Clovy brali na siebie współwinę za konsekwencye fatalnego postanowienia powziętego. Nadaremnie ustawicznie dowodziły, że drogę tę jednogłośnie obrała cała rodzina. Nadaremnie też p. Sergiusz i „Kajetka” starali się pocieszać niepocieszonego Cezara. Nie chciał uznawać żadnych racyj. – A zatem przestałeś być mężczyzną? – rzekła pewnego razu do niego Kornelia, wstrząsając nim energicznie. – Ty nim więcej jesteś, żonusiu! – odrzekł, starając się odzyskać równowagę naruszoną nieco przez muszkularne upomnienie żony. Właściwie pani Kaskabel bardzo się trwożyła o przyszłość. A przecież odczuwała potrzebę ratowania od przygnębienia swego męża, który dotychczas tak dzielnie stawiał czoło wszelkim przeciwnościom. Teraz też kwestya pożywienia zaczęła niepokoić p. Sergiusza. Było niezmiernie ważną rzeczą, ażeby prowizye wystarczyły nie tylko do czasu, kiedy wybiorą się na pole lodowe, ale aż do chwili, w której dostaną się do zamieszkanych okolic Syberyi. Nie na wiele przydadzą im się strzelby w porze roku, kiedy ptaki morskie rzadko we mgłach się ukazują. Roztropność przeto nakazywała zmniejszać porcye w oczekiwaniu podróży mogącej potrwać czas bardzo długi. Pośród takich okoliczności lodowiec wiozący naszych podróżnych, unoszony ciągle przez prądy, dostał się do szerokości wysp Ajon, położonych na północ od wybrzeża azyatyckiego.